Stands of the general type above-referred to, especially for setting up Christmas trees, are known. The stands as now known consist essentially of a tubular holder which has several spread apart legs for holding the stand itself in a substantially upright position. Locking of a tree trunk or other pole-shaped member inserted into the holder is effected by screw bolts which serve as clamping members and must be one-by-one inwardly and outwardly turned. The inner screw ends are generally somewhat pointed so that they penetrate into the trunk.
The problem with these known stands is that the holder screws, usually three screws, must be carefully adjusted relative to each other for securing the tree or other pole-shaped member in a substantially perfect upright position.